


[Podfic] Petrichor & Parchment

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Book restorer Aziraphale, Countryside Life, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gardener Crowley, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Magical Realism, Plush Angel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Smut, So much kissing, Switching, seriously Crowley has a FILTHY mouth, whimsical pifflewaffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “Mr. Crowley, I presume?” Aziraphale asked in lieu of an introduction, which was not forthcoming. The guy hadn’t even removed his sunglasses. Oh God, he had a tattoo on his face. Aziraphale wasn’t one to judge, but… what kind of gardener had a snake tattoo on his face?Listen to the completed work on AnchorCover art & Beta:GrinMusic:Winter Chimesby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)Sound effects:Message Notificationby UnderlinedDesigns (CC-0)Pop-up Soundby BeezleFM (CC-BY 3.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 49
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petrichor & Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121583) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-1-efcfph)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2001.wav)


	2. Chapter 2

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-2-efcggj)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2002.wav)


	3. Chapter 3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-3-efcgk2)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2003.wav)


	4. Chapter 4

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-4-efcrse)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2004.wav)


	5. Chapter 5

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-5-efdg6d)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2005.wav)


	6. Chapter 6

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-6-efdt7v)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2006.wav)


	7. Chapter 7

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-7-eff8lt)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2007.wav)


	8. Chapter 8

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-8-efif5q)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2008.wav)


	9. Chapter 9

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-9-efjtqp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2009.wav)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: There is a moment of a hand on a throat in this chapter, in a nice way, but take care if this causes you issue. Also a LOT of Crowley's filthy mouth - he talks dirty like a champ, please take care if this might bother you.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-10-efla29)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2010.wav)


	11. Epilogue (& Bonus Material)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment---Chapter-11---Epilogue-eflceg)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-and-parchment/Chapter%2011%20-%20Epilogue.wav)


End file.
